A Very Merry Christmassy Return
by Unknown Personality
Summary: This Christmas, Eriol and Tomoyo have a matchmaking plan up their sleeves. EriolXTomoyo, SakuraXSyaoran, Yue/JulianXRuby/Nakuru, FujitakaXSonomi, KahoXToya English Character Names


_**Disclaimer**__: Cardcaptors © Nelvana. Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP._

_  
__**Author's Corner: - **__To whom it may concern: this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me and if there's any mistakes (grammatical or otherwise), let me know. I'm going to use the English/American names but I'll follow the Japanese storyline as much as I can. This story was meant to stay in character and seem like just another episode (with romance on the side)._

...:_:_**:****A Very Merry Christmassy Return****:**_:_:...  
_-+-Unknown-+-Personality-+-_

It was snowing. A rare sight to see in Reedington, but nevertheless, one of the most beautiful. The sky had just opened up and let loose a shower of snow on this quite December night.

The next morning, an alarm tried to wake a girl huddled beneath the covers sleeping in as it was just another day of winter break. After the alarm button had been slammed upon rather rudely, silence reigned until it was broken again by a small plushie-like yellow creature who yelled:

"SA-KU-RA! Wake up! Don't you remember what today is?!"

"Five more minutes Kero, I'm still sleepy."

"I don't care if you're sleepy or not, You. Have. To. Wake. Up. NOW!"

"Buuut Kerooo. It's Winter Break and I want to sleep in!"

"Didn't you hear what I said? Besides we have to go to Madison's house (cough) _mansion_ today, remember? I don't know about you but I've been _dying_ to go to her house to taste some of that oh-so-_delicious_ strawberry shortcake her Mother had bought."

"Strawberry shortcake? Why didn't you say so earlier? I would've been out of bed, dressed and in the bus already by now!"

"Not my fault. Now, hurry up and dress because there's a giant slice of Strawberry shortcake with my name on i~t."

After that there was flurry of clothes thrown about until Sakura finally decided on wearing one of her cute pink dresses which her father had crocheted for her.

_Thump. Thump. Thump_

Sakura grabbed the kitchen doorway before she could crash straight into the hallway wall and dashed to her place at the table.

"Good morning Dad! Good morning Tori!" She bent over to look at Natasha's photograph. "Morning Mom. Today, I'm going to visit Madison's house and plan Eli's 'Welcome Back' party."

A voice drifted down to her from somewhere above her head "Dad, did you by any chance see a monster go by? 'Cause I thought I felt an earthquake."

"Tori! You meanie! I am NOT a monster!"

"You sure?"

"YES!"

"I still have my doubts about that."

"ARGH! You're hopeless." She paused and took a deep breath to keep herself from locking him in a cage with an angry Fight card (who felt he was worthy enough for her). "Anyway, what's for breakfast today, Dad? Pancakes? Yay!"

She sat down and sniffed at the sweet smell of the maple syrup combined with the pancakes before devouring them. Tori and Aiden exchanged glances before smiling (or smirking, in Tori's case) affectionately at Sakura.

"Thanks for the meal. It was _delicious_. I have to go to Madison's house now. Bye!"

"You're taking the stuffed toy with you?" Tori inquired. Sakura flushed "U-u-h u-um. Yeah. Anywaythanksbye." She squeaked and nearly ran out the door.

"Phew." sighed Sakura. "I'm telling you." Kero said, hanging out of the bag. "Your brother _definitely_ smells a rat."

. . .  
S_o_ n_o_w _c_a_t_c_h_ y_o_u_,_ c_a_t_c_h _y_o_u_, _c_a_t_c_h_ m_e_  
C_a_r_d_c_a_p_t_o_r_s_!_  
. . .

==================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
==================================================================================================================================

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The Taylor Mansion_____________________

"_State your name and purpose of visit_" An electronic voice crackled when Sakura stepped in front of the gate.

"Sakura Avalon. I'm here to discuss Eli's 'Welcome Back' party with Madison."

"_Reason valid. Please enter. Ms Taylor will be awaiting you in the front hall._" The wrought-iron doors swung inwards silently opening the way to a beautiful garden with overhanging willow trees and topiary. The snow from last night coated the shrubs and trees which reflected the pale morning sun in an extravaganza of light. These two aspects of the garden combined made one feel as if they were in a never ending dream where peace and harmony thrived.

"_Wow_," she whispered softly. "No matter how many times I come, I don't think I'll ever cease to be amazed at how all this beauty can be collected in one place." "Yeah, yeah whatever. Can you walk faster? I have to get to that cake before anyone else does." Kero cut in.

"No eye for beauty at _all_." Muttered Sakura under her breath and continued up the driveway. After walking down the long, _long_ driveway and then climbing the stairs, lifting her hand to ring the doorbell seemed to be too troublesome. Dramatically, she raised her hand and let it slide down the door.

"Keeerrroooo. Plllllleeeeaaassee kkkknnnooocckkk" She groaned. "Okay fine. Just this once." He flew up and lifted the heavy knocker and let it fall.

_Bang _it went. Like a shot.

Footsteps could be heard running up to the door. After the sound of several locks and bolts sliding back and being lifted, the door opened. "Go-good Mo-morning Ms Av-avalon. Ms Tay-taylor has been expecting you. P-p-please come in"

"Sorry if we scared you." Sakura apologized bowing slightly.

"We-e?"

"Di-di-did I sa-say 'we'? I meant 'I', sorry if _I_ scared you. Um, can _I_ see Madison now?"she giggled nervously.

"Su-sure. She's right here." She turned to gesture behind her.

"Madison!" exclaimed Sakura. "It's good to see you! Kero's being bugging me the _entire_ morning. He's been wanting to get his hands on the cake ever since you mentioned it."

"Hi Sakura. It's good to see you too. Come on up to my room." She took Sakura's hand and pulled her gently towards the stairs.

====================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
====================================================================================================================================

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Madison's Room_____________________

"Cake-y, Cake-y, Kero's coming to eat you!~" Kero sang while he flew around Madison's room while they waited for the maid to bring the cake up.

"We'll wait for the cake and tea to be brought up. Then we'll start planning the party if that is okay with you, Sakura?" Madison asked.

"It's ok!"

"_You_ sure are excited, Sakura. Perhaps, something to do with a _certain_ classmate of ours? Who is a _boy_? Who is in _love_ with you? As you are with him?" teased Madison.

Sakura blushed. "N-no, it has _nothing_ to do with him. He just walked me back from school yesterday...." she trailed off with a dreamy look on her face, reminiscing.

Madison smiled watching her. She was pretty sure that Li had done something romantic during the walk for Sakura to be so spaced out. _Oh well, I'll find out. All in good time. But for now,_ her smile turned slightly sly, _I'll just amuse myself teasing her._

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." She called out to the maid. The maid entered, placed the tea tray on the table and exited with demure bow. Sakura snapped out of her reverie with Kero's girlish sounding squeal of "CAKE!"

Madison cut out equal slices for herself and Sakura and left the rest of the cake to Kero who pounced on it like a starved animal despite having just eaten breakfast.

"So what do you want to discuss first, Sakura?"

"Where do we hold it?" She said after taking a scrumptious bite of the delicacy.

"At his previous Victorian style residence. I heard that he is planning to stay there again."

"We'll have to clean it, right? It must be _filthy_ by now with all the dust that's been collecting since he returned to England." Sakura groused.

"Yes," replied Madison. "I'll get hold of a duplicate entrance key and we can start tomorrow. If we finish deciding on what else we need for the party, everything can bought by tomorrow as well."

"You can do _all_ that?!"

"Yes, being rich _does_ have its benefits."

"But then, you can plan and prepare for this party all by yourself. I'll just get in the way."

"You won't. We will be using the Sakura Cards to help and you're the only one who can use them. Besides, don't they need to be put to use regularly? Otherwise they'll turn cold and eventually disappear or wreck havoc on the world."

"You're right. You _always_ think of everything, Madison! What would I do without you as my best friend?" Sakura hugged Madison.

_I'm still __**only**__ her best friend? I'm glad. Li really loves her and I know how difficult it is for him to love. After all, he has been trained in martial arts and magic. He was taught to__** fight**__ but he wasn't taught to__** love**__. I can't just take away his happiness now by letting my feelings for Sakura known. So I'll continue to admire from far and cheer them on from the sidelines. Maybe one day, I might find someone else to love and who will love me back._

. . .  
_S_o_m_e_d_a_y I_'_m _g_o_i_n_g_ t_o_ f_i_n_d_ s_o_m_e_o_n_e  
_w_h_o_ w_a_n_t_s _m_y_ s_o_u_l_,_ h_e_a_r_t _a_n_d_ m_i_n_d_  
_. . .

====================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
====================================================================================================================================

"Aaaah." Kero sighed in bliss while floating around the room after having his tummy filled with delectable slices of the strawberry shortcake.

Sakura and Madison's head were bent over the 'Party' notebook where they had written down what they need, when they needed it etc.

"It should be semi-formal right?" asked Sakura. "Can we decorate Eli's house with flowers? Especially the brightly coloured ones like the ones in your garden."

"That's a good idea. But we mustn't have too many bright or dull flowers. We have to retain the old world feeling the house gives one. So we can place antique vases in a spot where the sunlight falls directly on them. The sunlight reflecting of the flowers would be like a _kaleidoscope_ of colours. That effect will add to the house's charm."

"That would be_ so_ beautiful! I can use the Flower to make the flowers for us exactly how you want them."

"Let's take a break." Madison said, stretching her hands towards the ceiling."Aaah." she let her hands fall back down. "Why don't we talk about your relationship with Li now?" she said with an indiscernible smirk playing on her lips.

Sakura immediately blushed 20 shades of red upon hearing Li's name. "Th-there no-nothing to ta-talk a-a-about."

"Oh yes there is. Something obviously happened last night. Why don't you fill me in?"

"We-well, a-as I-I said before," she continued gaining some confidence, "Li offered to walk me home and I accepted. I mean, it's dark and it's dangerous for a girl to be alone after nightfall, right?"

"Yes." _Whatever you say_.

"So anyway, Li mentioned that we hadn't gotten the chance to catch up since he returned from Hong Kong. So he thought that walking me home would be a good chance to catch up."

"Go on." _She's rambling but I guess I'll have to hear the whole story or nothing at all if I push her to cut to the chase._

"He told me about his sisters' continued pestering about _any_ information about Julian and Tori when they weren't torturing him about other things like his …" she whispered the last few words, a new blush bright on her face.

"What other things?" asked Madison.

"…like his relationship with me…"

"And what was his answer?"

"His answer was 'None of your beeswax'."

"They must have been irritated being deprived of hearing 'juicy' details about their younger brother's 'puppy love'."

"They _were. _Li said that after that, an _un_usual amount of his things went missing and turned in the **weirdest** places possible. Like, for example, his toothbrush disappeared and he found a week later in his food, shrunken to the size of his thumb!"

Madison laughed. "His sisters really _are_ a handful aren't they? Who knows what goes on in their minds?"

Sakura replied "Maybe. I don't understand why Li says that they're annoying. They were perfectly hospitable to us that time when we won the trip to Hong Kong."

Madison chuckled "It's a brother-sister thing. Just like Tori and you. You _do_ get irritated when Tori interferes with your life."

"You're right. Anyway, have you spoken to Eli yet? Does he suspect anything?" questioned Sakura.

"No, he doesn't. All he knows is that he's staying with me for the first night because my house is closer and more comfortable." Madison lied.

"That's a relief. I want this to be the best surprise party he'll _ever _have! I have to go now." Sakura got up and picked up Kero from where he had fallen into blissful sleep after having stuffed himself with cake. She put him in her bag and walked with Madison to her front door. There, they said their goodbyes and Sakura left to catch the bus back home.

Madison turned back and walked up the stairs, thinking back to the last conversation she had with Eli…

. . .  
Y_o_u _h_a_d_ m_y_ a_t_t_e_n_t_i_o_n _a_t _"_H_e_l_l_o_"_  
W_e_ h_a_d _t_h_i_s _c_o_n_n_e_c_t_i_o_n _t_h_a_t _w_o_u_l_d_n_'_t _l_e_t_ g_o_  
. . .

====================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
====================================================================================================================================

_-=- Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. -=-  
-=- *picks up* -=-_

"Hello! You've reached the residence of Eli & Ruby Moon! Who's speaking? Who do want to speak to? Can I take a message?"

"Hi, Ruby, it's Madison. Can I speak to Eli, please?" Madison smiled imagining the bubbly Moon Guardian.

"Hi, Madison! Long time, no chat! What are you doing?" Ruby barrelled on. "Are you really going to pick us up in a limo? Is it going to be a long, stretch one?! Please get the stretch one! I love that one! Wow, we'll look just like those celebrities you see getting out of at Red Carpet events!"

"Yes, it's a limousine but not a stretch. The airport road is too small. Sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"See that you do!" Ruby said, not meaning to be rude but sounding rude. Madison could hear Eli in the background asking Ruby if she was talking to another one of his clients again and to get off the phone if she was. She could also hear Suppie saying something like "She can't help talking to _people. _But she can help talking around …" Madison heard the phone clatter to the floor and the sounds of Suppie being strangled. A moment later, the phone was picked up, presumably by Eli.

"Hello. I apologize for the behaviour of my cousin. She loves talking to people. May I know who's speaking?" Eli inquired.

"It's Madison. I called to confirm the details of your arrival."

"Then, good … evening is it? Or is it afternoon? It's a pleasure to hear from you. How's my little Sakura and my cute descendant doing? Has he taken her out yet?"

"He hasn't asked her out but he _has _walked her home. She's still embarrassed about it. He may have done something romantic on the way because whenever I bring up the subject, she blushes cherry red."

"Good for him. I nearly lost all hope in him because it's been ages since she told him that she returned his feelings. I was afraid that she might fall in love with someone else."

"You needn't worry about that. She is still very much in love with him. Besides, Li doesn't allow boys who might be crushing on Sakura anyway near her. Just the other day, a boy from the next class came to give Sakura something that she had dropped in the hallway. Li was all ready to commit blue murder when his hand brushed Sakura's for more than a second."

"Hm, so we needn't worry that much about them. Oh, sorry, I just realized that you called to confirm my arrival. My deepest apologies."

"Oh, Eli. You don't have to keep apologizing for every little thing. We're friends and friends forgive mistakes be it a small one or a big one."

For some reason, Eli felt a mixture of relief and a slight sting. He realised that no one had really called him a "friend" before besides Sakura. He knew he had Ruby and Spinner but he was their Master. There were some things he just couldn't talk to them about. He chalked the sting up to … whatever mineral or vitamin his body was lacking now.

"It's an honour to be your friend. Now, I will arrive at 8:00 AM your time. It takes about an hour to get through customs and the latest bag check they're doing. So I'll get out about 9. Everybody had better come and carry all of Ruby's bags because I have carried them for _all_ the previous flights and I will go _insane_ if I have to carry another bugling maroon butterfly suitcase. Butterflies being her latest fascination."

"Alright, I will. What about the others?"

"The others? Ah, yes. Are you sure Sakura and Tori are fine with your father possibly being in love with your mother? What about you? I don't want to rush it because you'll are the children and you'll will be the ones suffering the most."

"It's fine. Really. Sakura and I have often fantasized about being sisters when we played "Families". Even now, if our parents become friends, it would be more than enough. I just want Mother to forgive Uncle Aiden. It's what Aunt Natasha would have wanted, if she was alive. I just know it."

"Okay. I have a feeling that something happened between Julian and Ruby (Nakuru) before we left. She always changes the subject when he's brought up. Her Guardian side knows but she's not telling. Sometimes I've caught her staring into space, reminiscing. Sometimes, when she reads her shoujo manga or the latest romance novel, she murmurs Julian's name."

"That's definitely suspicious. It proves that she has some feelings for Julian. She may have realized this already or not. If she hasn't, maybe she's trying to lock her feelings away for some reason. I don't know if she's afraid of them or that she doesn't think it's love. She could also be in love with him and be taunting herself thinking that he could never be with her because she's so despicable or because she is The Other Moon Guardian. His Replacement."

"You may be right. I have caught her crying but I always thought that it was because of a sad part she was reading or an angsty scene in a movie."

"She could also have been crying because the characters got their happily ever after while hers is beyond her reach. Or so it seems."

"Well, our plan is going to give her that 'happily ever after' on a silver platter." Madison could hear the crashes and bangs in the background, along with screams and yelps as Ruby chased Suppie all over the house.

"They're still at it, aren't they?" she asked smiling.

"Yes," Eli sighed. "Actually more so since they heard that we're coming back to Japan. They're just taking their excitement out this way. But I have to say, it's not doing much for the house."

"I have to go now." Madison said when she noticed the time. She felt her heart give a pang. Eli and she had become good friends since he left. It was funny that way. Even though, he spent quite a few months here, they were always strictly cordial to each other. In fact, they'd barely spoken. They had never been left alone together so there hadn't been any time to break the ice. Now, with Eli all the way across the globe in England seemed to have brought them closer together. Especially since they had concocted their little matchmaking plan.

"Goodbye. It's been nice talking to you. I trust that the next time I see you, you will be waiting for me at the airport. Also, that the other passengers will be envious of the fact that I have a beautiful girl such as yourself to come home to."

"Goodbye and thank you for the compliment." Madison said, her heart fluttering a little. When she put down the phone, there was a pleasant redness to her cheeks.

_-=- Click -=-_

====================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
====================================================================================================================================

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Towa University Front Entrance_______________________

Aiden was carrying a wobbly stack of books as he climbed carefully down the stairs. '_First step. Second step, third step…' _He counted in his head. Finally, he reached the area between steps. "Phew." He said, reaching to wipe away the sweat from his eyebrow while balancing the books on the banister. The books wobbled and he reached out but was unable to catch all and watch helplessly as two of them fell over. "Heads up!" he yelled to the passersby below.

He clambered down the rest of the stairs as fast as he could without toppling the books that hadn't fallen. He walked unsteadily to where the books had fallen. He couldn't see much past the stack so he couldn't identify the person who had picked them up. "Thank you!" he said, gratefully. "I hope you didn't get hurt by them."

Samantha Taylor appeared to the left of his books and waved the two books she had picked up. "Here I thought Natasha was the klutz. Are you turning into one too?"

. . .  
M_a_m_m_a _M_i_a_!  
_H_e_r_e _w_e _g_o _a_g_a_i_n_!  
. . .

==================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
===================================================================================================================================

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Professor Aiden Avalon's Office_______________________

The smell of tea floated around them as they sat down at a table. Samantha looked around his office drinking in the sight of everything. His office had floor-to-ceiling shelves covering two walls which made it seem more like a narrow corridor than an office. These shelves were half-filled with neatly organized papers, documents and books while the other half was filled with previous items in a total disarray.

Samantha was itching to go over and organize everything. She held herself back but her gaze kept straying towards the shelves. Aiden noticed this and with a sigh, said "You may arrange them." She practically flung herself at the shelves and began arranging things.

"So," Aiden said. "What are you doing here?"

Her mind raced trying to come up with a good enough excuse "I'm here to, um, to ask you something?" she finished lamely using the books to cover her blushing face.

"Really?" he asked. "And what might that something be?" he continued with his usual unreadable bright smile.

"I want to, um, know if you're going to that Moon boy's welcome back/Christmas party? You know the one Sakura and Madison are planning?"

"Yes, I intend to go. I had no idea that you were coming along. I don't know why _we're_ invited, do you?" he inquired.

"Madison said something about Sakura feeling sorry that we would have been all alone at home, so she decided that the more, the merrier. Sakura is _so_ sweet! Just like Natasha." She finished, glaring at Aiden.

"She is, isn't she? Now, is that all you wanted to ask me? If so, you could have just called. You didn't have to go to all that trouble to come see me here!" Aiden exclaimed.

"I was just in the neighbourhood, okay? So, stop bugging me about that and drink your tea, Professor Avalon!" she retorted angrily. She was angry at herself for coming here. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew she came here just to see him. Why else would she be here? It certainly wasn't because she missed her university. _That _was utterly ridiculous.

All Towa University memories were resentful ones, starring Natasha and Aiden. The most hated one being of the day when Natasha had climbed that tree. She often wondered what would have happened, had Natasha not been so caring as to rescue that bird. Then again, if she wasn't, she wouldn't _be_ Natasha and she, Samantha, wouldn't have cared so much for her. _'I guess I can't always have things my way, can't I?'_ she thought wistfully. Not that she regretted anything. She had a wonderful daughter and her very own toy company to be thankful for.

Aiden watched as the different emotions flit across Samantha's face. _'She would kill me if I told her that she could be read like an open book. I learnt it the hard way that she doesn't like to be corrected or if things don't go her way. She wasn't always this way though. I remember the first day I entered her class and saw her and Natasha sitting side by side._

_She had a small smile on her face and was listening to Natasha talk animatedly, while nodding and murmuring suitable answers at the right time. To anybody else, it would have seemed that she was merely humouring an acquaintance but the smile and eye contact gave it away. It was obvious that she was in love or at least, cared deeply. Later, I discovered that they were cousins and best friends._

_Samantha was always looking out for Natasha and helping her with her studies. She didn't take much notice of me until that day when Natasha fell out of the tree and I cushioned her fall. After that her animosity towards me became apparent. We had gotten off on the wrong foot and after she found out that Natasha and I were in love with each other, it grew._

_I regret that their friendship fell through and that they didn't patch it up before Natasha's death. She must have been really beaten herself up for not saying goodbye. I'm glad that she's recovered from that and also that she seems to have forgiven me. We should let bygones be bygones and enjoy the last few days of the year.'_

They continued what they had been doing in silence, contemplating the past. Aiden, suddenly, as if shaking off the cobwebs of memory reached for his books and opened one and began reading while sipping his coffee. Samantha continued pulling and pushing the books back into the shelves, dusting them off with her hands to read the worn writing.

They worked in peace and quiet until the rays that were streaming in turned pinkish, bathing the room in the soft evening glow. She glanced back at Aiden when she finished, watching the light play across his features, lighting up some, while cloaking the others in darkness. _'He looks beautiful.'_ She thought, longing to run her hands through his hair. She felt too lazy to try and analyse the thoughts and just let them run free.

. . .  
F_o_l_l_o_w_ y_o_u _i_n_t_o _t_h_e_ s_u_n  
_T_h_a_t_'_s _t_h_e_ w_a_y _i_t _o_u_g_h_t_ t_o_ b_e_  
. . .

====================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
====================================================================================================================================

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The Supermarket______________________

Tori, if he had been any other person, would have been alarmed at the huge amount of food in the cart. He wasn't but the other shoppers were starting to throw worried looks their way and one had just ducked out of the way and run to the check out counter, scared for his life, when the milk carton near the top of the pile threatened to fall.

Julian, as usual, was completely oblivious. Okay, maybe oblivious wasn't the right word since this wasn't the first time this had happened. He knew that he had to eat a lot, on account of having two people to feed. _'But he can't be expecting me to go and console that guy.'_ Tori thought.

"Just get what you need. I have to get going. It's my turn to cook dinner." He said jadedly.

"Okay, okay. But it's not going to be enough." Julian said worriedly.

"I'll come with you again next time if you just go to the checkout _now_. Then we can get out of here, and these customers won't be freak out anymore." Tori muttered impatiently.

"What's wrong Tori? I know that you're going to be late but neither your Dad nor Sakura will mind if you're a little late. Something else is bothering you, I can tell. What is it? Is it because Ms MacKenzie is going to be there at Sakura's party?" Julian asked nailing the problem on the head.

Tori shook his head, still amazed at how accurately Julian could read his mind. "Yes, she's what's bothering me. Now, if you're done, can we go pay the stuff?"

"Fine, but you have to tell me why on the way home. " _'Although, I have an inkling as to why he's so tensed about her.'_ He thought.

He paid for the stuff and they got out pretty quickly. Probably because the cashier would have lost her job had she taken her time. They walked out into the chilly air with the pinkish glow of the sun reflecting of the surfaces of the objects around them.

"So? Why is the fact that Ms MacKenzie going to the party upsetting you?" Julian asked going straight to the point.

"She, uh, um. How do I explain this to you? It goes back to the first time we met."

. . .  
Y_o_u _w_i_l_l _a_l_w_a_y_s _b_e _i_n_s_i_d_e _m_y _h_e_a_r_t_  
いつも  
. . .

===================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
===================================================================================================================================

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Reedington Middle School: Flashback______________________

It was spring and the cherry blossoms were swirling happily outside his window. _'They had so much in common with Sakura. She really was named aptly.' _Tori thought gazing outside. He had reached school early and not surprisingly, the classroom was empty. _'Those sleepyheads! They're probably tumbling out of bed right now. Julian's slept in too. Normally, I'd be bored out of my mind but today feels so peaceful. I think I'll just take a walk.' _He walked over to the door and slid it open.

He took a step outside and glanced up and down the corridor. It was deserted. 'Hm.' He thought. He slid the door shut quietly behind him and then walked down the lonely hallway, looking out through the windows as he went past. The breeze that wafted in through the windows brought with it a slight chill, enough to shake him fully awake. He reached the stairs and climbed down to the ground floor and stepped out of the main doors into the courtyard.

He walked around the grounds aimlessly before heading to the wire mesh fence separating his school from his sister's. He stopped at a tree and looked up at its branches for a moment before putting his foot on the first branch and climbing up to the middle of the tree where he wouldn't be too high to get stuck or too low to be seen. He propped his hands behind his head and, closing his eyes, decided to take a little nap.

Ms MacKenzie walked along the path to Reedington Middle School where she was to teach for the next few months. She knew that she was to meet someone. She didn't know anything other than that.

She would have to rely on her senses to figure out who this person was. She contemplated. That she was allowed. Contemplation would give her an idea but it would also be an idea based on what she wanted to see. The person, under the usual circumstances, would be far from the image conjured up in her mind. But she could still contemplate, couldn't she?

She smiled, thinking of the huge difference between her contemplations and reality. _'Really, it's too funny how vast the difference between images conjured up by my imagination and reality is.'_ She thought as she continued to walk briskly towards her new school, with a faint idea of what was to come.

====================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
====================================================================================================================================

She recognized him immediately. The moment she walked in, her eyes were drawn to his. He was the boy she had met 2 days ago, under the cherry blossom tree. She knew that she was going to fall in love with him but still, the moment his eyes met hers, a chill went down her spine. She tried to hold it in, not to let it show but she knew that he'd seen the shiver when she saw the triumph in his eyes.

His gaze never wavered once during her introduction speech or roll call. In fact, when she called his name, he answered: "Present.", with a smirk on his face. He continued to watch her every move throughout the class and when the bell finally rang signalling the end of her first class, she almost heaved a sigh of disappointment. Then she jumped when she felt his skin brush against hers as he walked out.

He continued to visit her every day at the shrine after school. Most of the time, he would just watch her go about performing her daily duties without once offering to help. Sometimes, he would tell her about his day and rarely, would he ask for her help in anything. Their relationship would have stayed at the "Friendship" level had he not asked her out on Christmas.

Now, had it been any other festival, except perhaps, Valentine's Day, they would have gone out for one date and that would have been it. But as it was Christmas, which was just like another Valentine's Day, one date turned into two, and two into three and soon they had a date for every weekend. They were always seen together, so much so that the other teachers and Tori's classmates began to suspect that they might be seeing each other. But since they were being pretty secretive about their relationship, there was no evidence.

This would have continued on forever and ever. They were both very much in love with each other and got along just fine. They'd hardly fought, and if they did, they would make up the very same day, if not the very same hour. This would have gone on until they got married and had children and their _children_ had children and so on. However, this was not to be.

Fate was telling Layla that she had to break up with Tori. That there was now someone else she had to be with. The day she got that message, she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. For the first time, she felt like defying fate and just following her heart.

'_Don't these mortals say that it's best to follow your heart? What's wrong with Tori? It wasn't like he was going to turn into some obsessive beast or something. How can I leave him alone here? How do I live without him? He's like my safety blanket, my life preserver.' _She lamented. He was the first person to love her so unconditionally and made her feel loved and blessed to be loved by him.

Now, she had to leave. Leave to go to _England._ Which was so, _so_ far away from him and she wasn't allowed to keep in touch with him. She was to sever all ties, completely throw him out of her heart. She was supposed to take his love and kindness and fling in back in his face. To stomp on his feelings, to disregard them, to say that she had never felt anything, to say she was just stringing him along. How could she _do_ that to him?

. . .  
W_h_y _c_a_n_'_t_ I _l_a_u_g_h_?  
_W_h_y_ m_u_s_t_ I _c_r_y_?  
. . .

===================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
===================================================================================================================================

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Present_______________________

"Apparently her prophecies aren't _that _accurate. It seems to work for her though. That Moon guy is courting her, isn't he? I hear that they're even _living_ together. How can she be so sure that her next prophecy will be 'Just up and leave that English idiot.'?" Tori answer stomping angrily on the sidewalk.

"So, according to her prophecy, you should have dropped her like a hot potato the moment she told you that she has to move to England and you're not going. The question is: why haven't you?" Julian inquired.

"I don't know, okay!" Tori said in frustration. "I don't know why my feelings are still around. I don't know why I still wish that we start seeing each other again. I don't know why I want to court her. I don't know why, that given the opportunity, I'd drop on my feet before this very moment and ask her to marry me. I don't know why I want to see our kids grow up and take care and love them together. I don't care if we have 10 kids and all of them turn out like mini brats."

"All I want is another chance. I'll prove to her that I'm worthy. I'd do _anything_ for another chance." He finished, breathing heavily, his cheeks all red, with his hand clenched in a fist, raised in the air. He lowered his hand and turned to face Julian who had listened to his outburst in silence.

"Maybe your chance isn't that far off as you think it is." Julian said thoughtfully. "Good night." He turned after waving goodbye, leaving Tori staring confusedly after him in the middle of the sidewalk outside his house.

====================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
====================================================================================================================================

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The Avalon Residence_______________________

Tori walked in and called out "I'm home.", absently as he slid out of his shoes and put them on the shoe rack. He shrugged off his coat and hung it in the closet, all the while mulling over Julian's words. _'What did he mean by my chance not being so far away after all? How am I supposed to win back Layla if she's with that Moon boy."_

"_Besides, it's not like there are any places I can accidentally-on-purpose bump into her. Wait, maybe there is a place. The Tsukimine shrine! I won't be able to get any private time with her in the airport tomorrow and there'll be a lots of people at the party to so that's ruled out. So I'll go and visit the Tsukimine shrine on the 26__th__. I don't know how long she'll be staying, so I have to make sure that I spend lots of time with her, enough to change her mind, before she has to leave. Yes, I'll do that. Thanks Julian! I couldn't hope for a much better friend than you!'_

Julian was halfway done, when he heard a car drive in. He lifted the curtain with the hand that wasn't holding the spoon. He saw his father getting out of his car with a smile on his face _'His day went well.' _He thought before spying Sakura trotting up to the house with a smile on her face to. _'Her day went well too.' _Then his gaze dropped to the stuffed toy that she always carried around with her. The zip of her backpack was open and the thing was hanging lifelessly, with a dopy smile on its face. He glared at it. _'It's day went well. The thing is real, I'm sure of it. Now, all I have to do is prove it.' _He dropped the curtain and went back to cooking.

He heard them come in and call out "I'm home!". "Welcome back!" he hollered. "Sakura, it's your turn to set the table and Dad it's your turn to wash the dishes." "Okay!" he heard them yell back.

Dinner was a short affair, except for Sakura's constant blushing whenever Li or school came up. She took some food with her up to her room after dinner. _'She's going to feed the stuffed toy.' _Tori thought watching her go up the stairs but he let it go. He had more pressing issues to deal with. He tromped up the stairs determinedly, oblivious to his father's amused smile.

===================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
===================================================================================================================================

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Madison's Limousine_______________________

"Hi Madison!" Sakura puffed out as she clambered in. Tori got in behind her, nodding at Madison as he went past and finally Aiden slid onto the seat, calling "Good morning, Madison. How are you today?" politely as the chauffeur shut the door behind him.

Madison bid all of them good morning and told Mr Avalon that she was fine. _'Sakura looks so cute today!'_ she thought as she videotaped her. _'Tori and Mr Avalon don't really understand why they're here do they? Tori looks like he's going to bolt at the first sign of freedom and Mr Avalon is just going along with it. Hm, they're not showing any anticipation. I'll have to use Madison Taylor's How-Do-They-Feel-About-This? Tactic No. 1!'_ she giggled in anticipation.

"We're going to pick Li up next. Sakura, please keep him under control when we reach the airport. We don't want him to try and burn Eli or something, okay?" she said sweetly.

"Sure." Sakura said with a light blush. _'Ah ha! Score 1 for Madison!' _Madison cheered silently. She alternated between filming between Sakura, Tori, Mr Avalon and the view outside the windows. _'It's going to be so much fun putting all this together! I wonder what I should call the video. "Eli's Return" would be too short. Sakura and The Christmas Party? No, that doesn't work out because Sakura's not the main character this time. Love Is In The Air? That's overrated. What SHOULD I call it?' _her inner musings were interrupted when the limousine slid to a halt at Li's apartment.

He was standing outside, with Wei beside him. He and Sakura blushed and looked away as soon as their eyes met. _'Hm, could they have had their first kiss?'_ she thought, pushing away the stab at her heart. She had gotten quite good at ignoring the pain but sometimes it still managed to get through her walls. _'It's possible. I'm guessing it didn't go perfectly. Sorry, Sakura. I couldn't protect you from that disappointment.'_ They were sneaking glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. _'I don't think they mind, though. In fact, they seem to want to practice till they get it down pat.' _

She continued filming. This would make good evidence for Eli, in case he need reassuring. _'Oh, look! Tori and Li are glaring __**lightning**__ at each other again. Comedy relief is __**always**__ welcome!' _and she continued filming avidly.

They made one last stop at Julian's house and Tori visibly brightened when Julian got in. They began talking about the new action game that had come out this week and soon everyone was engrossed in their own little conversations while Madison made small talk with Mr Avalon. She hadn't told him that her mother was going to meet them at the airport. _'The way I see it, their reactions will spice up to the video more if they're caught off guard.'_

. . .  
L_o_o_k_, _h_e_r_e _c_o_m_e_s _t_h_e _f_u_t_u_r_e  
_J_u_s_t _a_r_o_u_n_d _t_h_e_ c_o_r_n_e_r  
. . ._

===================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
===================================================================================================================================

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Reedington International Airport______________________

"_Flight 323 from London has arrived. Passengers, please proceed to …" _the rest was drowned out by Ruby's shriek. The people nearby turned to look at her but she couldn't care less. She was gazing around at the airport with her mouth open, looking as if this was the first time she was seeing an airport.

"Shut your mouth, Ruby. You're attracting unwanted attention." Spinner hissed. "Besides this isn't the first time you've seen the inside of Reedington-" he got cut off when she shrieked again and took off with her suitcase. "Where are you hurrying off to? Wait up!" and he nearly flew after her but caught himself in time.

Layla smiled. "She must have found them." Eli continued. "We better follow her and make sure she's going in the right direction." And walked down the corridor as leisurely as if he was back home. (He was, in a way.)

They caught up with her soon enough. _'Why is it that getting out of an airport is so much easier than getting in? Is it the same theory as that of going up the stairs and down?' _Eli wondered as they got their baggage from the conveyor and continued walking towards the exit.

He spied their group the moment he got out. They were the only group not holding a big huge colourful banner that was _really_ more of an eyesore than a welcome. They didn't rush over to them but they did hug them when they came within hugging distance. Samantha was glaring at Aiden, while he looked back at her with a confused smile. _'I guess Madison didn't tell them the other was coming.'_

"Who'd have thought that you had such a cunning mind hidden beneath your innocent smile?" he whispered in her ear when she hugged him. "Doesn't it go both ways?" she whispered back, before pulling away and flashing him a stunning smile.

He looked around. Ruby had her arms around Tori's neck in a death grip while he was straining to get to Layla, who smiled charmingly back at him, refraining from lending a hand. Ruby (who was in her Human form) had instinctively grabbed Tori, mostly out of habit but let go when she caught sight of Julian. Now, she stood off to one side, staring at her apparent crush with little cartoon hearts in her eyes.

Layla shook hands with Tori but it was obvious that he wanted more than that. Impulsively, he pulled her in for a hug. She hesitated for a moment before hugging him back, soaking in his warmth and familiarity. _'So far, so good.'_ Eli thought sadly. _'Her happiness means more to me than having her beside me. I'm finally letting her go. I know I said I'd already let go but I was still holding on to that fragile string of hope. Seeing her smile right now severs that last string but I don't mind. All I care about is her happiness.'_

Sakura was talking to Eli excitedly, bringing him up-to-date. Most of what she was saying rolled off his head, like water off a duck's back, even though he tried to listen. His cute little descendent was staring at him warily, waiting for that random remark that was most likely to come sooner or later.

"Ah! I nearly forgot." Eli spoke up suddenly, interrupting Sakura's tirade. He pulled out a cherry blossom from somewhere and gave to Sakura. "For my dear little cherry blossom." He said smoothly. Li glared at him. "Oh, don't worry. I haven't forgotten you my little one."

He pulled out a pink rose from thin air (it seemed). "Here, take this rose as a token of my everlasting love for you." And he gallantly handed the flower to Li. Li swatted it away "I'm a guy! I don't want your flowers! Ow!" he had pricked his finger on a thorn.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed worried. "We'd better put it under water! Quick! Before it gets infected!" she spun around. "There it is!" and she dragged Li over to the ladies washroom, and the door swung shut behind them.

The door banged open and Li was pushed out, with bruises all over his face. A whole horde of ladies stormed out behind him, calling "Pervert" and such as they went along in a huff. Sakura peered out from inside. "I'm sorry." She said in a small voice. "It's ok." Li replied. _'He couldn't be angry with her for more than a second, could he? Boy, was he whipped.'_

Eli took in this unusual episode before Madison announced "We'd better go home. Eli, Layla, Spinner and Ruby need to rest. Goodbye everyone. See you tomorrow." And they picked up their stuff and followed her outside into the pale winter sunshine.

===================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
===================================================================================================================================

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Taylor Residence______________________

Her mother stomped off upstairs. _'She's probably gone to calm herself down.'_ Madison thought staring after her serenely. She shook her head daintily and turned to face her guests who had piled in (with the exception of Eli, he walked into majestically). "Welcome to my humble abode." She said with a little bow. She then instructed the servants. "Please take their luggage to their rooms."

She turned to her visitors "Kindly follow them to your individual rooms. If you have any problems, feel free to tell me and I will see to it. Have you had breakfast?" she paused while they made various sounds of affirmation. "I see. Then you may do whatever you feel like. Lunch will be served at noon."

Eli waited behind with her while the other went up. "Is there any place private where we can discuss our plans?" he asked her as they both stood there looking up the wide staircase. "Yes. Follow me." She said and he turned and followed her into her through the old-fashioned halls and corridor in her wing of the house.

She rang the bell and the maid scurried in a while later with a tea tray. She poured them tea and left the tray there. "Do you want some cake?" Madison asked cutting a piece. "Yes, thank you." He said accepting it.

He looked around the room. "I don't think I've ever been in your house before, have I?" "No, you haven't." she replied watching him. "Can you give me a tour?" he asked. "Sure." She answered, rising to her feet. They left their cups on the table.

She took him around the room, showing him the various items and recounting how they came to be there. If she knew, she would tell him a bit of the history of the older pieces of furniture and pictures. They came to the portion of the room where she stored her materials and everything else she used to stitch up the fashion wonders that Sakura wore on her many card capturing adventures. She held up each and every dress and told Eli the tale that came with it.

They reached her theatre. She pushed the doors open and walked in. "Ah, I see. This is your very own personal theatre?" Eli inquired running his hand over the velvety seats. "Yes, this is my Sakura shrine in a way. This is where I take a trip down memory lane by watching the many film of Sakura's adventures through my eyes in a way." She gazed fondly at the large screen. "Do you want to watch some?" She turned and her breath caught at the look in his eyes. "Yes." His voice had dropped. It was hushed, as if he was speaking with reverence.

The moment was broken by excited yelling outside. Madison smiled apologetically at Eli and left the room to find out why Ruby was causing such a ruckus. She was completely oblivious to the wistful look Eli threw her way. She had so many beautiful memories.

The previous conversation was a dim one.

===================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
===================================================================================================================================

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Madison's Theatre_______________________

"_**Power of magic"**_

_Sakura's hands moved away from the Key, as if they were being pushed away by a growing force field._

"_**Power of light"**_

_The Key seemed to emit a glow and a circle with intricate symbolic figures like the Sun and Moon glowed golden beneath her feet._

"_**Surrender the wand"**_

_A wind seemed to pick up around the circle's edge spinning faster and faster like a hurricane with Sakura in the calm eye of it._

_** "The force ignite"**_

_Sakura stood calmly in the midst of this storm of magic while she uttered the magic words, eyes closed._

"_**Release and Dispel!"**_

_Her eyes flew open as the last word was wretched out of her into the surrounding wind. The Key's stem grew longer and pinker beneath her fingers and she clutched at it when the transformation completed. She threw her head up, locks flying up, as she stared determinedly and defiantly at the camera._

Ruby Moon gaped at Sakura, transfixed, unconsciously consuming the popcorn like she hadn't eaten in ages. She had chosen to sit on the floor in front of the screen so as to get the best possible view (in her opinion). It was a wonder her eyes hadn't started hurting.

Eli and Layla sat side by side in one of the aisle seats towards the middle of the theatre since it has been _proved_ to be the best possible view and Madison stood at the back gazing fondly at the screen, remembering each and every thought and feeling she felt at that time while Spinner sat on her shoulder contentedly.

Eli turned and looked at her and smiled. He had a pretty good idea of what was going through her head. Madison noticed and smiled back and there, another moment seemed to be shared between them. Warmth filled her chest, knowing that she had a good friend in Eli. Then she glanced at Layla who he had his arm around her and her smile faltered.

'_How much longer is this going to last?' _she wondered._ 'He's still in love with her and is probably too busy cherishing their last hours together to spare some time for me. After all, I'm merely an acquaintance.' _She looked away and Spinner glanced at her, sensing her sadness._ 'After this project is over, he'll go back to England and everyone will be with their significant others and I can't complain and steal away their happiness and their time together. I must be strong. What type of person complains when they have so much? I have to be grateful for what I've got. So many people have less.'_

She snuck a glance at Eli and Spinner nodded to himself, seeing the symptoms. _'I'll have to make the most of the time we've left together and see him off with a smile.' _She looked back at the screen and her worries were forgotten as she continued down Memory Lane.

. . .  
I_t_'_s_ s_o_ g_o_o_d_ t_o_ h_a_v_e_ y_o_u _a_r_o_u_n_d  
_Y_o_u_ k_n_o_w_ t_h_e _s_e_c_r_e_t_s_ I _c_o_u_l_d_ n_e_v_e_r _t_e_l_l  
. . .

===================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
===================================================================================================================================

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The Moon House______________________

Sakura flew about impatiently, tapping her feet, drumming her fingers. "Where is Madison?" she nearly pulled her hair out in frustration. "Why did she pick _today_ to be late?"

Li sighed. "She's not late, you're just extra early. Remember, she can't just _leave_ them." He spoke out loud. _'I wouldn't mind her leaving Eli and Ms McKenzie in the lurch.'_ He thought angrily. Even though years had past his hackles still rose whenever he saw Ms McKenzie.

"Oh!" she glanced at the clock and smiled sheepishly back at Eli, rubbing the back of her head. "Why don't you start? I'm sure she would-" Li got cut off.

"-mind." Madison finished the sentence, with a smile that promised death to anyone who dared to cross her. "You haven't forgotten that every moment is precious, have you? And that I need to record every single moment on tape?"

"Uh-uh, n-no." Li stammered. "You may begin whenever you want. Call me when you need me." He finished hurriedly and dashed away. Kero snickered.

Tori and Julian walked in. "Watch it!" Tori barked at Li as he brushed past. Li glared at him and stalked off.

Madison pulled out her camera. "Places, everyone!" everyone scrambled to get to suitable places and she called out some adjustments until she was satisfied. "Action!"

Sakura performed her usual ritual and called out all the cards. She had had enough practice by now that calling out this many cards didn't affect her … much. She still had to sit down in the middle of the floor though.

"Light and Dark, you will supervise." They bowed. "Flower, please create as many different floral arrangements. You will need to work with Create to create vases and such according to your liking but please consult with Madison. Woody and Earthy, please help her." Flower picked up the Create book and twirled over to Madison.

"Watery, Rain and Cloud, you will need to water all the plants in the garden after Flower is done. We will also need you water to wash down the floors. Windy, dust the house and dispose of the dust in the dustbins. Power and Jump, lift all heavy and non heavy items so that Windy can dust."

"Lock and Shield, work together to protect all breakables, okay? Firey, please heat the house and keep everyone warm. Everyone else, please help put up decorations and cleaning after the house is spick and span, okay?"

Madison continued recording while she wondered what to do to make this scene more interesting. Sakura continued. "Ready, Set, Go!" and waved a little flag in the air. The various cards started working while the ones who couldn't do anything sat in Sakura's lap as she played with them. The Little had shrunk them so that they wouldn't get in the way.

Madison decided to follow Windy first as she gracefully collected the dust. She used her beautifully long fingers to weave a pattern and soon a picture began to form. Slowly, the dust particles stuck to each and yet, they hovered just slightly away. The picture grew, strengthening and weakening it seemed at the same time until the complete picture was formed. It lasted a second before in burst apart in a silent blast and hung in the air, frozen. Then they formed streams to the nearest dustbin and the illusion shattered.

Windy smiled at sadly at the place where they picture had been before flowing backwards as a fluid stream of wind back to Sakura as solidified into its Card form.

Watery was in charge of providing the water for the floor before returning to its Card form. Everyone pitched in and swabbed the floor, having races to see who was the fastest while Kero gave commentary. Lock and Shield had their hands full because at this point most people (and Cards) were past caring about their surroundings.

"Wait!" Madison paused the video. "Sakura, ask Song and Voice to sing for us! Won't it be just wonderful to work while listening to music?" she said, eyes shining.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sakura smacked her head. "But Madison, you have to sing too! I haven't heard you sing in a long time!"

"Ok then," Madison smiled. "Let's start with an upbeat song!"

. . .  
T_h_e _m_a_g_i_c_ i_s_ i_n_s_i_d_e_ o_f_ y_o_u  
_L_e_t_'_s_ g_o_!  
. . .

===================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
===================================================================================================================================

Madison walked in the grand doors of her house and gave the maid her coat and scarf. "Welcome back." She heard a soft voice whisper and whipped around. Eli was standing there. "I'm back." She said back as softly, surprised.

"Let's get you up to bed. Everyone else is tucked in and fast asleep." He said helping her up the stairs to her room. He waited in her drawing room while she changed. She came out in a silky white nightgown with her hair let down. The moonlight caught itself in her locks and formed a glow around her silhouette making her look like a magical little fairy.

He wished her good night and departed closing the door with a click behind him. She turned and climbed into bed. _'Today was exhausting.'_ She thought. She reached for the glass of water on the nightstand and sipped at it until she finished. _'I had to sing more than usual today but it was worth it. We ended up having a sing-a-long. Tori was reluctant but The Mirror and Julian got him to sing a few bars here and there.'_

She turned over and tucked one hand under the pillow. _'The garden looks beautiful. Flower really has out done herself but Sakura is the one who has really gone all out. She was so exhausted. I hope she doesn't fall sick. That would ruin tomorrow's party.' _She whispered a thanksgiving prayer and fell asleep.

====================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
====================================================================================================================================

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The Moon House______________________

They were the first to enter. Madison took their coats and scarves and hung it in the coat closet. They trouped in. "I'll take you to your rooms." she said, leading the way.

They walked up to the second floor. She opened the first door. "This is your room, Ms McKenzie." Layla thanked her and walked in depositing her luggage on the floor by the wardrobe.

They walked a little ways passing a door in the opposite wall to stop at a door on the same side as Layla's room. "This is your room, Ruby. If I remember correctly, this was your old room." Madison said, standing aside as Ruby rushed in and flew about the room with exclamation of utmost joy and fondness.

Spinner was sitting on Madison's shoulder. "I'm guessing I'm going to be rooming with Master Eli, am I right?" "You're right." Madison confirmed and they continued up to the third floor (otherwise known as the attic).

The attic looked, in every possible way, like a master bedroom of a famous magician. All the furniture in it was antique and there was a four poster bed with a hanging canopy. The bedroom window had a window seat adorned with cushions in muted tones with a dash of gold to match the covers on the bedding, the canopy and the carpet was a soft maroon, soft enough for your feet to sink in it.

They had taken their shoes off and since they weren't any slippers, they were barefoot. The feathery like material the carpet was made off caressed their feet gently, massaging, only without the pain and still managing to feel rejuvenating. Madison sighed and uncharacteristically, flopped onto the bedding, sighing as she sank into the covers.

Eli watched her as he set down their luggage on the carpet and opening his suitcase, starting unpacking their (leaving her undergarments untouched, he wasn't a pervert) things. He glanced over at her and saw that she had fallen asleep, and in a rush of something (he wasn't about to analyse feelings he didn't want to analyse), he dropped a soft kiss on her forehead and left the room.

He walked down trailing his hand along the walls and banisters as he walked, and memories rushed back to him. He carried this house with him wherever he went. This house was like his comfort zone and it was the only one. He didn't want his enemies stealing it away from him.

He reached the front door and opened it to find Sakura, Tori and Mr Avalon standing there. Mr Avalon had been about to knock. He lowered his hand and offered one of his usual smiles. "Good Morning, Eli" he greeted, with the familiarity of that of a lifelong friend. They were the two halves of the reincarnation of Clow Reed after all.

Eli took them up to their rooms. He knew that Tori was going to get a shock and for that reason, he had Madison's camera at ready. He knew she would have made him pay had he missed out on this very important moment.

He closed the door and cast a spell on the camera so that it would film as if there wasn't a door. He caught their expressions of confusion and irritation. He caught the torn look on Layla's face and he caught the surprised but happy expression of Tori's. He shut it off and went to look for his next victims.

He had set up a sort of radar to keep a track of all the guests, both in his mind and in his room. Julian had walked into the room, set down his luggage, noticed the _other_ suitcases and the clothes strewn around the room, had been about to ask Eli about that when he caught sight of a rather naughty little lingerie set that was draped haphazardly on a chair and blushed, embarrassed and whatever he meant to say, forgotten.

Eli got every single moment on tape of course, and he discreetly left the room. He knew that Ruby was in the kitchen, probably cooking up some other sickeningly sweet dish to prank Spinner.

The door rang but he didn't bother to open it. Ruby, he could see, wearing a frilly apron with butterflies and a saying on it that would make Julian blush to see, opened the door to Li. Li took one look at her and nearly turned tail and ran but she yanked him back (backpack and all) into the house and deposited him inside. She then told him which room he was supposed to go to and went back to the kitchen from which, wafted a strong smell of caramel and the upbeat song _Caramelldansen_.

Sakura opened the door for Samantha went she knocked a few hours later. That went a long way in calming her down. Sakura _was_ her favourite niece _and_ daughter of her first love.

. . .  
N_u_ a_r_ v_i_ h_a_r _m_e_d_  
C_a_r_a_m_e_l_l_d_a_n_s_e_n_  
. . .

===================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
===================================================================================================================================

The house was cloaked in dark silence or so it seemed. But inside the attic, there was proof otherwise. A circular portion of the floor shimmered and transformed into a crystal clear view of Sakura and Li's room.

They were tiptoeing around each other, blushing and apologising for every little mistake. It was painfully obvious to the two onlookers that something of a romantic nature had transpired between them.

"I'm beginning to think you were right." Eli said to Madison as he gazed down at his cute little descendent and his _copain_. "It's pretty obvious." Madison agreed. "I think that they want to share a little goodnight kiss right now but are hesitant because they find it suspicious that they're sharing a room."

"We need to do something to convince them of the opposite without actually getting them up here to watch us pretend to sleep." Eli replied. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I feel we should completely switch off all the lights up here and be as silent as mice!" Madison said, resolutely, and pretended to zip her lips comically. Eli chuckled at her and proceeded to do the same. "Oh, and we should return to them a little later. Give them about five minutes. I know that Sakura's bedtime's at 9 o'clock and she's had a long day, so anything they'll do, it will be between now and then."

"Yes, ma'am!" Eli saluted. "We shall proceed to the next couple: Ruby and Julian." The floor shimmered again and changed, this time to a room with a girl with long brownish hair, currently sitting on the crumpled bed sheets holding on to the covers. She had a pining look on her face as she stared at the silver haired boy in bunny pajamas as he got comfortable on the couch.

"Y-you can sleep on the bed if you l-like." Ruby stuttered quickly, blushing. "Oh no, that wouldn't be right. I can't let a lady sleep on the couch!" he said, looking appalled at the very idea. "I'm not a lady and I meant that we should share. I've tried sleeping on couches before and I hate getting up on the mornings after. So you come here and sleep on this side. I'll sleep on the other side. Is that alright?" she reasoned back heatedly.

"But…" he tried to protest one last time. She blew up at him. "Either you get come here of your own accord or I drag you. Your choice." She said, folding her arms across her chest. His eyes drifted there and he hurriedly looked away, the tips of his ears red.

"I didn't know Julian Star was a pervert!" Eli exclaimed, happy with this new titbit. "He isn't." Madison defended. "It was an accident. You're supposed to be nice to them." She reprimanded Eli. "The poor lovebirds!" She cupped her cheeks and looked at them pityingly. "Don't worry, we'll help you realise your true feelings for each other! Don't give up!"

Eli shook his head at her and the circle shimmered again, not before they caught Julian climbing into the bed. They switched back quickly to Sakura and Li just in time to catch Sakura peck him on the lips and then they got into bed and feel asleep after wishing each other good night, with a blush on their faces.

Sparkles spread across the surface. They knew they had to be careful with Layla since she was a pretty good magic user. Tori was woodenly playing the part of the perfect gentleman, but that was to be expected. He took the couch and she took the bed. She was dressed in a nightgown that at a glance could be taken for a very naughty little piece of lingerie (much like Ruby's, come to think of it) but it covered the bare essentials, leaving just enough skin to entice whichever man (in this case, Tori) who happened to be with her.

"Do you always wear such scandalous clothing?" he asked jealously. "And I just happen to be the lucky man who gets to share his bedroom with you?" he continued, quite rudely.

Layla smiled sadly at him. "Sweet dreams." She whispered, evasively as she got into bed. She still felt that she belonged to Eli and that she must remain faithful to him. _'What had he been thinking? How could he have put both of us in the same room together when he knows of our history?' _

Bittersweet memories of their past came rushing back. She remembered the first few days. He always kept his distance and even when he handed things to her, he would make sure their fingers wouldn't brush. This lack of touch plagued her. Just for once, she wanted to feel his touch. She had often wondered. 'Would he feel like a cold wind freezing my body? Or would his touch bring the warmest of heat, warmer than even the largest bonfire?'

She had always been a romantic, as far as she could remember. She liked reading books of old fashioned courting and chivalrous knights on white horses, even if they were only a farce of some outdated person's imagination. No one would have taken her for one, and indeed, she was the most critical down-to-earth person in every other matter. This, a romantic fantasy with a ride into the sunset was the only silliness she allowed because she didn't think it would affect the more important aspects of her life.

Tori's thoughts ran along the same lines. He had always been the perfect gentlemen to her. He had very high moral values and he believed that one should share one's first kiss with one's true love at the alter after being pronounced man and wife. He wasn't a hypocrite and he lived by his morals even though others his age looked down on things like that. That was also why he refrained from contact with her.

In his opinion, they had had the most wonderful relationship possible and even to this day, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what went wrong. He had thought that he had lost his one chance at happiness and now, here it seemed like second chances were to be believed in after all. He had been planning to make the best of this chance and start their relationship from scratch but for some reason, his mouth had other plans and couldn't seem to stop badmouthing her. He turned over and fell into troubled dreams.

"We need to do something about them. Tori in particular." Eli said grimly, purposefully being professional. Madison could see how hard it was for him to let go of Layla so she smiled and patted him on his back encouragingly. The contact seemed to have a drastic effect on him and he froze and then robotically, without looking at her waved his hand over the circle causing it to change. Madison stared at Eli quizzically but didn't push it.

Samantha was wearing a pair of practical night clothes. They were a black with a silver outline which brought out her pale skin even more lending her features a dark vampire-ish look, further accented by the scowl currently adorning her face. She was glaring at the poor Professor Avalon who had been backed across the room and who was holding his hands up in an "I Surrender!" gesture.

"You get the couch as a punishment for all the times you've confused me!" she screamed at him, fuming. "When have I ever confused you, Samantha? I always speak-" "Shush!" she said putting her hand out, palm facing him. "And for _that_, you have to…" she trailed off.

"…_take off your shirt!!!" she stopped, realised what she had just blurted out and covered her mouth in embarrassment. Aiden shrugged. He unbuttoned his shirt and she watched fascinated (even though she shouldn't be). "Are you happy now or do you want more?"_

"Hello?" Samantha snapped out of her daydream. "Nothing!" she yelled taking her embarrassment out on him even though it wasn't really his fault. She yanked the covers and climbed in. "Good night!"

Aiden, shivering, laid down on the couch and hung on that thin line between consciousness and unconsciousness. Eli and Madison, satisfied, said their good nights and (having already planned) climbed onto opposite sides of the bed and drifted off to dreamland.

In the circle, meanwhile, Samantha glanced worriedly at Aiden. She sighed and got up. "Prof?" she asked inquisitively, poking him. He opened his eyes sleepily. "Come, sleep on the bed. You must be cold and uncomfortable." She caught his arm and brought him over to the bed and made sure he got in and was properly tucked in before wishing him good night and climbing into her side of the bed.

. . .  
Y_o_u _s_m_i_l_e_d _e_v_e_r _so_ _s_l_i_g_h_t_l_y _a_s _I_ h_e_l_d_ y_o_u _t_i_g_h_t_l_y_  
I_t_ w_a_s _j_u_s_t _e_n_o_u_g_h _f_o_r_ m_e_ t_o_ f_a_l_l_ f_o_r _y_o_u_ h_o_p_e_l_e_s_s_l_y_  
. . .

====================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
====================================================================================================================================

Everyone was up, bright and early. Nearly everyone had already blushed at least once before breakfast. (One impossible thing before breakfast for some.) Now, they all sat around the table. "Thank you for the food!" they said before digging in. Sakura and Madison had made a joint breakfast made up of delicious food (Sakura) and fancy stuff (Madison).

As today was Christmas Day, they were all decked out in black, white, red, green or gold. Aiden was humming "Karma, Karma, Karma, Chameleon, you come and go~ You come and go-oh-oh~" and he did a little dance to it as he inspected the Christmas tree. The bottom of it was overflowing with presents and people were still dropping off presents as they went by.

Samantha was watching him and making sarcastic comments whenever possible to which he would reply rationally with the most innocent smile. Madison was filming everything. She felt it was important to film the part directly before the climax (in this case, the unwrapping of the gifts.)

Kero was still attacking the food and Spinner was avoiding Ruby Moon who was trying to convince him to eat her latest sugary confection. Eli was sitting in his chair (nobody knew how it got there), watching everyone with his usual smile in place and Layla was sitting on the armrest while Tori blatantly glared at them (when he wasn't glaring at Li.)

"Oh-ho-ho!" Madison chuckled. _'Quite like a demented Santa Claus, now that I think about it.'_ Eli thought. She was on a videotaping spree even though nothing really special was happening. _'She's so innocent, taking pleasure in capturing the simple little moments of life. Sakura captures Cards but she captures moments.' _He thought.

The radio was on in the background playing all the usual Christmas carols and songs. Madison noticed it. "Ruby, can you turn it up?" Ruby did, just in time to catch the last verse of _Silver Bells_. The DJ was taking dedications apparently. He was currently talking about an unusual dedication since it wasn't a Christmas song apparently.

'_He should know that people get fed up of hearing the same old songs by now. Of course they want a change!'_ Tori thought, actually listening to what the DJ was saying. Julian had said Yue wanted to get away for some time, so he had gone to the forest alone. He would've gone but he didn't want any opportunities to spend time with Layla pass him by.

He noticed that Ruby had stopped bothering him as often. In fact, it was safe to say that she had completely given up on him. Currently, she had her eyes on a certain someone who was a lot like her in many ways and yet they had nothing in common.

_One day, she had been watching a particularly angsty movie on Valentine's Day. She had been so depressed and bored. Eli had taken off somewhere with Layla and Spinner. Her thoughts had wandered to Julian and she started thinking of all the reasons why he would never like her. And then she looked out of the window and saw happy couples walk by holding hands and kissing in secluded corners._

_She imagined herself and Julian doing the very same things and the ache in her chest grew. She wanted that. She wanted to feel loved and wanted. She wanted to show off her boyfriend to those silly humans who thought they had a chance. She wanted to feel his arms around her as he hugged goodbye. She wanted to feel his warmth and she wanted to feel his scent lingering on her skin, a promise of loyalty._

_She wanted to wish him good morning. She wanted to walk with him to school every day. She wanted to ride tandem with him on his bike. She wanted to walk hand in hand, arm in arm with him to school, sit beside him, make him a bento for lunch and then walk back home together after school and do their homework together._

_She wanted the matching bracelets and promise rings and the presents and if he didn't mind, the month-versaries. She wanted to get married to him and have little miniatures of themselves running around, never mind the process of bringing them into the world. She wanted all of that, now._

_She ran up to Eli's library and thumbed through the ancient books. Eli insisted on it being nice, clean and organised, unlike the libraries of fictional magicians. She yanked out any books she could find on pheromones, manipulation, hormones and love. She didn't bother questioning why he even had books related to love._

_She flipped through all of them until she came to an inconveniently located but simple love potion recipe. It had fine print but she couldn't be bothered right now. She read the instructions and made sure to follow them to the dot. There was bubbling and hissing and other such strange noises but she didn't care. She ended up with a calm pink liquid that looked like silk in a bottle._

_She held it up to the light and tilted it slightly this way and that watching it slither about in the vial. The feelings of want had died down by now. She sighed, wondering if she should just chuck it out but she decided against it. It felt comforting and she would need it, if she continued to have moments like those._

Back to the present, she decided to follow Julian. Her magical counterpart was chastising her. _'He's the human version of Yue. How could you possibly fall in love with him? Besides, he's totally dumb and stupid. And last time I checked we hated stupid people. He never even guessed that he was an empty shell of a moon guardian! He had to be told!'_

'_Are you saying that I'm an empty shell of you?' _Ruby thought in reply. _'No, you're different. I was honest with you from the beginning. Our thoughts and actions were synchronised. We are a team. We're just like a pair of twins, only better.'_

'_I still don't see the difference between me and Julian. And besides, Yue isn't that bad. Why are you so against him?' _The human Ruby answered still following Julian from a safe distance. _'Yue is the coldest magical being I know. He shuts out every single person and shuns people at every opportunity. He's like an ice cube in that aspect. He's also very arrogant, expecting people to bow down and worship him. He thinks that a conversation with him is something to be immensely grateful for. He thinks even breathing the same air as him is something we should worship him for.'_ She (Ruby, the Moon Guardian) spat angrily.

Ruby smiled. _'I think you're being delusional.'_ She watched as Julian stopped and then wings sprouted from his back and Yue emerged, looking as beautifully cold and untouchable as usual. She knew her magical counterpart was drinking every inch of him in.

"I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow and each road leads you where you wanna go." Madison sang along with the radio inside the house as she videotaped Sakura cuddling with Li.

She still wished the best for her best friend since she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay by her side forever for much longer. She couldn't butt in Sakura's and Li's relationship. "And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose, I hope you chose the one that means the most to you. And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walking till you find a window." She wished and prayed for happiness for them.

. . .  
A_n_d _i_f _i_t_'_s _c_o_l_d _o_u_t_s_i_d_e_,  
s_h_o_w_ t_h_e _w_o_r_l_d_ t_h_e _w_a_r_m_t_h _i_n _y_o_u_r _s_m_i_l_e_  
. . .

===================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
===================================================================================================================================

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________In & Around The Moon House________________________

"More than anything, more than anything." The singer crooned on the radio. "My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small and you never need to carry more than you can hold. And while you're out there giving where you're given to, I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too. Yes, this is my wish."

"The lyrics are very meaningful." Aiden commented to Samantha. She nearly jumped out of her skin, she had no idea he was so close. "I-I guess they are." She said, trying to put some space between them.

"The singer's love for this person is so pure. He wishes that this girl follows her dreams and never gives up on the people she has right now, even when she's rich and famous. He wishes that she lives her life knowing that no matter what, there's someone out there who loves her very much." Aiden sighed. "It's such a beautiful song. I wish that for Sakura and Tori. They've both worked so hard and really pulled together after Natasha died. I don't know what I would've done without them." He looked at them tenderly.

The mode had changed dramatically. He always managed to do that somehow. "I wish that for them too and for Madison. She's such a wonderful daughter. Sometimes, it even feels like our roles have been reversed. She's so much more mature than her years. I often worried that she would never have any fun but befriending Sakura has erased all those worries."

The singer continued in the background as they talked. "I hope you never look back but you never forget all the ones who've loved you and the place you lived. I hope you always forgive and never regret and help somebody every chance you get. I hope you find God's grace in every mistake and always give more than you take. But more than anything, yeah, more than anything."

"That's like you." They both said simultaneously when the verse ended. The chorus began again and the singer started doing that repeat of some lines and echoing of other and just uttering random sounds that had nothing to do with the song before breaking into the chorus about two, three times before the song faded out into the DJ's voice.

"It's more like you." Samantha said over the music. "You've never held a grudge in your life against a person for no reasonable reason. You've forgiven so many of my faults and the horrible things I've said to you and the way I've treated you and Natasha. You've gotten the most out of your mistakes than I have of my successes. You help _strangers_ and you're always been charitable. You're-" She paused, struggling to get the last word out. "_…perfect!_"

"I'm not perfect. Human nature doesn't allow it, remember?" Aiden said, with his gentle smile. "You are!" Samantha protested. "Why do you think people always like you? What do you think made Natasha fall so hard for you that she married you and bore you two beautiful children? You deserved each other. You were and still are the perfect man and she was the perfect woman."

He took her by her shoulders. "Stop tormenting yourself!" She tried to ignore the electric shock that burnt her skin through her clothes. "I am not perfect and you know very well Natasha wasn't. If she was perfect, she never would've fallen out of the tree and I would never have fallen in love with her."

She hated herself for that but she wished that Natasha hadn't fallen. But then again, would she have noticed him had she not fallen? She never seemed to win either way. She never walked away a winner.

She snuck a look at him. He was gazing into space. _'I guess he's thinking about the times he's spent with Natasha. The ones I wasn't around to share. The ones that belonged to just him and her and no one else had any right to them.' _The thought hurt her. She loved Natasha and she had been dead for so long but she still haunted both of them. They would always love her.

A new love seemed to be flowering in Samantha's heart for Aiden but was it eternal? Was Natasha, Aiden's once-in-a-lifetime love? She didn't know what she'd do if that were so. It pained her to admit it but she seemed to be crushing on Aiden.

It was silly, calling it a crush, she was an adult! But it had all the symptoms of a crush. The racing heartbeat, flushed cheeks, crazy fantasies. You name it, she felt it. She just hoped it would be over soon. She would never forgive herself if she hurt Tori, Sakura or Madison in any way with her foolish little infatuation. They were so happy right now even though Tori was glaring at the Moon boy for some reason.

Tori was watching Layla. She was playing the part of the ever so dutiful wife and it irritated him. How was he supposed to win her back if she didn't even give him the chance? Sure, they were sharing a room, by some bizarre occurrence but he had his sore back to prove that nothing was happening.

He needed to find an ice-breaker. Talking about their past wouldn't get him anywhere. But first, he needed to unglue her from Eli's side. He just needed to pluck up the courage and steal her away. The Moon boy wasn't even paying attention. He was watching Madison. _'He isn't even being faithful. He doesn't deserve her!'_ he thought arrogantly. It was a silly excuse. _'Looking at someone and admiring them doesn't make them disloyal.'_

He decided to shove his cowardice into a box and walked over to them and stonily asked her to go for a walk with him before he lost his nerve. Surprisingly, she came willingly. He ignored the look of askance she threw Eli.

The song was getting on his nerves. He was grateful that it filled the silence but other than that… The singer was being a goody two shoes in his opinion, spouting some non-sense about wishing that the one he loved go through hell or something. It was selfish of him he knew, but he didn't want Layla to go. He wanted to be the one to make her happy and he wanted to be the reason for her smiles.

They walked along the veranda before stepping down the little staircase. She walked with grace, a perfect example of a _yamato nadeshiko_ in her elegant kimono. The kimono had intricate designs winding in and out of it, particularly along the seams, looking in very way to be one of the most expensive of its kind. It was made in a velvety looking dark red silk and swishing around her body just like the wind.

She lifted her hand and a maroon butterfly alighted on her finger, as if to complement her outfit. She made a perfect tableau. _'She's perfect in every way.'_ Tori thought watching her. He wished he had a camera to capture the moment.

The butterfly flew away and she turned to him with her usual serene smile. "What did you want to speak with me about?" Startled, he stared at her wordlessly, his mind blanking. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind "Do you love him?"

Realising what he just said, he tried to take it back. "You don't have to answer that. I had no right to ask you that." He looked away, not expecting her to answer. The silence returned.

"I love him." Her voice cut through it. He turned to look at her shocked. _'Does she really mean that?' _he thought. _'Were we never meant to have a second chance?' _Her voice cut through his thoughts. "I must."

"What do you mean 'You must'? Everyone had every right to love the one they want. There isn't supposed to be 'must'. Nobody can tell you who to love. You must decide that for yourself!" He reprimanded her.

"Of course there is a must! I have orders! I'm no more than a puppet. I must always follow my orders because if I don't-" She stopped midsentence. "If you don't follow orders, what happens? Tell me. I'd like to know what would have happened had you stayed." He demanded.

"I have to follow orders. That's it! There's no questioning it!" she answered. "You're evading the question!" Tori was nearly screaming. He had never come this close to screaming at her but he needed closure. Her farewell all those years ago had been too abrupt.

She gave up. "Do you really want to know what would've happened? I wouldn't have gotten my orders, Sakura would have failed in her mission, the cards would've taken over the world and evil magic would run amok! Don't tell me you want all these innocent people to suffer!" she was nearly screaming too. _'Why can't he just let everything go? I spent all these years healing from the wound of our separation and he's just pouring salt into the gaping wound I thought time had healed.'_ "I wasn't supposed to feel anything for a measly human!"

He looked like he had the air punched out of him. He looked both ecstatic and angry at the same time. "So, I'm a measly human now, am I? I'm beginning to wonder if I ever was anything more than a toy for your amusement. Something to keep you occupied for the moment. I wonder how many 'measly human' hearts you've broken. I'm probably just one on a list of many. For all I know, I'm not even on that list." He turned and began to walk away. If he stayed any longer, he would have physically hurt her and it was against his morals to hit a girl, even if it was the woman who'd broken his heart.

Layla looked at his retreating back helplessly. She couldn't love right now but she wanted him to know the truth. She reached out and caught his sleeve. He turned and looked at her as if to so "Now what?"

She let go. "I owe you the truth. I truly loved you all those years back. Everything I said and did to you was because I loved you. I enjoyed all our moments together. They made me feel special and loved. You should know there isn't any list. You're the only one I've ever really loved with all my heart and I'm sorry I called you a 'measly human'." She bowed in repentance. "Do you want me to grovel?" she inquired.

Tori was taken aback by her confession. "You were really in love with me, weren't you?" he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. She raised her head. "What do you mean 'I was in love'? What about you? I thought you returned my feelings!" she said with a cheeky grin. She straightened up and put her hand on his chest and pretending to be woeful said: "All these years I thought we had shared a love! I didn't know my feelings were unrequited! Oh, woe is me!" and she pretending to stagger.

A smile spread across his face. "I was in love with you too and I still am." He continued watching her. "Stop it! You're making me laugh!" She stopped her fake staggering and said solemnly "Laughter is the best medicine." And then they both burst into laughter.

After they had calmed down, he looked at her "Will you give me another chance?" She looked at him. "I think I will but I have to ask Eli first." He looked like he was going to object but he decided to take a chance. "Okay."

. . .  
T_a_k_e_ y_o_u_r_ s_w_e_e_t_,_ s_w_e_e_t _t_i_m_e  
_'_C_a_u_s_e _I_'_l_l _b_e _h_e_r_e_,_ i_f_ y_o_u _c_h_a_n_g_e _y_o_u_r _m_i_n_d  
. . .

===================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
===================================================================================================================================

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The Veranda______________________

'_It still looks like liquid silk. At least it wasn't that silly shade of pink like those fake love portions. There aren't even any bubbles!' _she pouted still playing with the vial. For some reason, it didn't occur to her that this was her first serious and successful love portion. She set it down on the table again and continued staring at the opaque liquid as if it were transparent.

She didn't hear Julian walk up the stairs. In fact she didn't even notice him until a pale hand snatched up the bottle. "Hey!" she exclaimed indignantly, standing up.

"What are you doing with a love portion?" Yue demanded coldly. He examined it. "It's pretty strong." He looked at her, waiting for a reply.

"I made it." She knew lying to him wouldn't get her anywhere. She just hoped he wouldn't ask why. "Why?" he asked. Her eyes snapped up to meet his. They were both in their Guardian forms and she was intimidated. _'Why are you letting him intimidate you?'_ her human form screamed at her. _'I thought you weren't afraid of him!' 'I'm not!'_ she retorted trying to shut her human form up.

"I made it on a whim." She answered in reply to his question. _'Good thinking.'_ Her human form congratulated her. She felt like a heroine to her human form's sidekick right now. _'Thanks.'_

"You made it on a whim?" he repeated questioning. _'This can't be headed anywhere good. Anyone else repeating something sounds foolish but he repeats it as if he were announcing my death sentence!'_

"Yes, I did. What's it to you?" she said defensively. _'Ooh, you're brave provoking him like that!'_ her human side said admiringly. _'Provoking him? How was that a provocation?'_ she asked worriedly re-examining her words.

"It means nothing to me." Yue said flatly. She sighed, thinking it was all over and she could go back to liking- _screech!_ Stop right there! _'Ooh, are we in love-love with someone?' _her human side teased. _'Shut up!' _she screeched back.

"…but it does mean something if falls into wrong hands. Personally, I think was in wrong hands the minute it was made." He continued dryly, having heard no part on her inner dialogue. "Hey!" she snapped at him after her brain processed that.

"I find it hard to believe that someone of such low magical capabilities was able to create a portion that was worthy of being called a functional magical substance. It may not be the strongest or most powerful in any way but were it to fall in the hands of an unscrupulous mortal, it would be disastrous." He explained calmly, ignoring Ruby's little gasps as each of his harsh words pierced her soul with their cruel arrows.

She recovered and tried to snatch it back but he held it away. "I don't believe that it's going to turn out that horrible. When I use it, I will drain all the contents so that there will be none left to cause any harm." She said arrogantly. "In the mean time, it's safe with me."

"I doubt that." He replied point-blank. He continued before she could speak. "You're not he most trustworthy person one this planet you know. Even Kero's more responsible than you are." Her ire was rising as always with him. "I am responsible. Besides, what's a mouthful of this going to do to anyone?" she parried.

He sighed. "I'll show you want a _drop_ of it can do to someone." He uncorked the vial and pressed his index finger's tip to the bottle, covering the opening. He tilted it so that some of the liquid collected on the skin of his finger. He removed his finger, careful to put to cork back and not drop any of the moisture.

With his other hand, he placed his palm on Ruby's neck and cupping her jaw, moved it up so that her face was tilted up. Eyes wide, she watched his every movement. She wanted to close her eyes and savour his touch on her neck. Who knew when she'd next get to feel his touch on her skin?

She watched as he carefully put his finger tip on her bottom lip. It quivered in anticipation but he didn't seem to notice. She vaguely remembered reading somewhere that one's lips and fingertips were the most sensitive parts of the body. She wondered if he was feeling anything she was feeling. Probably not.

His fingertip dropped the little drop of love portion on her lip and then he withdrew his hand. "Drink that and you'll find out what a drop of that portion can do to you." She licked her lips. She could feel the drop of love portion entering her body and travelling throughout. It felt warm and spread warmth to all parts of her body.

She closed her eyes to savour the feeling and then it was gone. She opened her eyes and saw Yue still standing there. She felt the sudden urge to hug him. So she did. Her arms closed around his body and though he seemed surprised, he also seemed to have been expecting it. She had always pictured hugging him to hugging a huge block of ice while standing in the middle of a cold Arctic wind.

It didn't turn out like she expected. The only one thing that she guessed right was that he wouldn't hug her back. But she was quite wrong about the rest. As soon as her body came in contact with his, warmth, better than the love portion's warmth spread through her and enveloped her in it.

She had died and gone to heaven. She felt weightless and free. She felt loved. She felt love and adrenaline twisting and binding together as they coursed through her body and she couldn't ask for anything more. She felt content to just stay in his arms forever. But all good things come to an end and when she pulled away, he was looking as her like she had gone mental but she didn't care. She just smiled dreamily at him.

"See? This is what I mean." He said snapping his fingers in her face. She snapped out of her daze. "What?" Then she crumpled on the chair, head in her hands. "Oh no, I feel so humiliated!" she moaned. His uncaring answer? "You should have known."

To get back at him which hopefully might put an end to her mortification, she dared. "Why don't you try it? I'm sure it wouldn't effect someone all powerful as you are." She sneered.

He sighed. "It would." And since she still looked like she was going to keep badgering him to prove himself until her did, he took the portion and repeated the procedure, only this time placing the drop of love portion of his lips.

She watched blushing and entranced as the same finger which touched her lips, touched his own. _'Doesn't he realise that that's an indirect kiss?' _she squealed to her human side. _'He doesn't.'_ her human side replied bitingly but she didn't pay any heed as she continued to watch for his reaction in anticipation.

He closed his eyes and she could only assume he was feeling the same things she had felt. It felt like a bond had grown between them, sharing the love portion. She was struck by his beauty. _'It really isn't fair. How come he's so much more beautiful than I am and I'm the girl!'_ she complained to her human side.

His eyes flew open and locked onto hers. It felt like a switch had been closed and the circuit completed. He walked slowly towards her, never breaking eye contact, never breaking the circuit. The current flowed freely between them. _'It's breathtaking, this feeling, knowing that your feelings are reciprocated, even if it's not going to last.'_ She sighed to her human side. For once, she was quiet.

He stopped an inch away from her and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. Her heart stopped and then broke into a marathon as his eyes closed and he leaned down slowly. Her eyes drifted shut and she waited with baited breath for the first touch of his lips to hers. It would be her first kiss!

His lips came in contact with her forehead and her eyes flew open. She was dismayed. She had wanted him to kiss her. He drew back and smiled. Her breath caught again. This was the first time she had ever seen him smile and it was by far, the most beautiful smile she had ever seen in her life.

. . .  
I_,_ I _j_u_s_t _d_i_e_d _i_n _y_o_u_r _a_r_m_s _t_o_n_i_g_h_t_  
I_t_ m_u_s_t_ h_a_v_e_ b_e_e_n_ s_o_m_e_ k_i_n_d_ o_f_ k_i_s_s_  
. . .

===================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
===================================================================================================================================

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Reedington on Christmas Day______________________

Ruby Moon squealed and twirled around in the falling snowflakes holding Spinner by his tiny paws. Kero and Sakura joined them and she dragged Li along. They set about rolling the snow into balls to make a snowman. The adults, Tori and Julian joined them. Eli took the camera from Madison and insisted that she go join the fun.

They huffed and puffed as they pushed at the snow. Kero flew about excitedly, trying to help but only getting in the way. Once he flew straight into a ball of snow and then reeled about drunkenly while everyone laughed. Spinner, wisely, rolled a small ball of snow a good distance away from them and proceeded to build a sculpture.

Samantha had been really getting into the mood and she joined in their off tune rendition of all the carols they knew. "Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer!" Sakura sang. They echoed "Reindeer!" "Had a very shiny nose." Li sang grumpily. "Like a light bulb!" They echoed. "And if you ever saw it!" Samantha sang. Aiden wiped a snowflake off her nose. "Saw it." He echoed with the others as she blushed and whacked him with her scarf.

"You would even say it glows." he continued smiling at her defending himself from her scarf. Everyone sang back. "Like a flashlight!" "All of the other reindeer." Kero continued onto the second verse "Reindeer!" and nudged Spinner who sang the next line almost to himself. "Used to laugh and call him names." Everyone laughed. "Like Pinocchio!".

The singing had attracted a small crowd and soon everyone was making snowman and snow sculptures and singing along. Zach and Chelsea had turned up together and he and Eli made up another story to tell whoever believed them. Chelsea watched Zach, getting more and more irritated by the second. Finally, she caught hold of his ear and dragged him off while everyone waved goodbye.

Rita and Mr Terada came past too. She was holding on to his arm and walking. He was no longer their teacher so they had come out into the open about their relationship. She was engaged to him. She told Sakura and Madison that he had just proposed today and they were going to break the news to their parents the day after.

Samantha was nearby and overhead the conversation. She glanced over the snowman she and Aiden were building to look at him. He smiled at her as if he hadn't heard and piled some more snow on. She pulled off her glove and looked down at her ring finger. The gold band still shone brightly in the light of the street lamp. She slipped her glove back on, pushing the feelings she was feeling to the back of her mind.

Mr Terada and Rita left and took Nikki and Meilin with them when they arrived. Nikki and Meilin weren't dating anyone. Sakura was sad. Tears gushed from her eyes as she cried. "Wah! Nikki, you, Meilin and Madison don't have boyfriends! I'm so sorry. I'm especially sorry for you Meilin. I'm so mean, parading our relationship in front of you!" she continued bawling while Li tried to comfort her. Meilin and Nikki were waving their hands in front of her as if to say it didn't matter.

Finally, Madison knelt beside Sakura and said. "Sakura, Meilin doesn't mind. She's your friend and she's happy for you too. She's going to back to Hong Kong and she promised me that she would find her one true love and so will Nikki. Although, right now, Nikki's in love with her ghost stories. You needn't worry about me. I have never had a boyfriend and I'm alright. I'm perfectly happy by myself. After all, I have you for a best friend and what more could I ask for?"

Eli was taping this. He wasn't sure if Madison would want to put this drama in or not, so he filmed it just in case. He didn't agree with Madison about herself. He knew that it wasn't going to be enough. _'Maybe,' he thought. 'I'll stay a little longer, just to make sure she's fine before going.'_ He looked through the lenses at her face. _'I might even ask her to come back to England with me.'_

He knew the last thought was never going to happen.

. . .  
W_i_l_l_ y_o_u _s_a_y_ a_l_r_i_g_h_t_?_  
W_i_l_l_ y_o_u _s_a_y_ o_k_a_y_?  
. . .

===================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
===================================================================================================================================

They were outside a church and were watching the little carollers singing melodiously. Many couples had gathered around, held hands and laid their heads on each other's shoulders and watched the little children singing.

Li and Sakura were holding hands. Tori had his arms around Layla and she placed her head in the crook of his shoulder. Samantha was deliberately avoiding standing close to Aiden but she got jostled in his direction and he caught her when she stumbled and didn't release his hold on her, even after she had regained her balance. He now stood with her in his arms and they were both swaying to the music. She had given up and decided to go with the flow.

Ruby fumbled in her little bag and she pulled out the vial. She put a drop of it on her finger and then put in on Julian's lips before he figured out what she was doing. She then walked into his arms and sighed contently when he put his arms around her, securing her to him.

Eli was still filming. The only reason Madison hadn't snatched it back was because first, she didn't want to ruin the shot and second, if she moved right now (he was holding her to him with one arm, insisting that he didn't want her feeling left out), she would ruin the shot and knock Spinner off his perch on her shoulder. Kero was sitting on Eli's other shoulder (the one she wasn't being pressed against).

Eli looked down and Madison and whispered. "Why don't you join them? You have one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard." Madison shook her head. "This is their night. I can't ruin it for them." Then he said, still looking through the camera lenses. "Fine, but I still want to hear you sing." She studied his face. Then she whispered. "Okay. I'll sing to you when we're alone in our room." And they turned back to the children.

====================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
===================================================================================================================================

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The Moon House_______________________

Dinner was a talkative affair. Ruby kept trying to slip drops of the portion into Julian's drink and since he couldn't exactly transform over there, he had to grin and bear it and calm Yue down. If anyone found his new found affection for (the human) Ruby strange, they didn't show it.

Samantha kept zoning out every time she happened to glance at her ring. Once, both she and Aiden had been reaching for a dish at the same time and the light caught their rings. She realised that to anyone who didn't know them, they would seem to be married. She immediately blushed like a school girl and withdrew her hand.

Kero was gobbling up the food as he had eaten for days while Spinner picked at his food and keep giving Kero disgusted looks. Sakura was feeding Li whenever he let her. Tori and Layla were sitting side by side and discussing something animatedly. The camera was somewhere, Eli didn't know where but he did know that Madison wouldn't want to leave this scene out. She was eating dinner contently by his side.

Everyone pitched in and they got the dishes washed in no time. More singing ensued. Then they all sat around the Christmas tree and exclaimed in surprise over the presents. Everyone compared presents and thanked each other. Then they all decided to turn in for the night.

Aiden was in the bathroom so she was alone in their room. Samantha pulled out her laptop. She had to finish this email that was due tomorrow. She began typing but caught sight of her wedding ring again. She looked at it, held it up to the light and examined it. She remembered Aiden's ring.

She closed her eyes and thought back to that moment when both their hands had been side by side. Her imagination conjured up more images, most of which weren't real. Some of these images included him slipping the ring on her finger, them reciting wedding vows, honeymoons, kissing, and then children, the children growing up, she couldn't imagine them fighting, watching their children grow up and them grow old together.

Aiden walked out of the bathroom and he watched her for a while. He didn't want to disturb her, she looked so immersed in whatever it was she was thinking about. He padded to the sofa, thinking that he would sleep there tonight. He suddenly remembered that he left something in the living room so he tiptoed to the door and tried to open it as quietly as he could. It creaked and Samantha broke out of her reverie.

"I forgot something. I'll be right back." He looked at her apologetically. "Okay." She nodded, not completely conscious of her actions. The fog cleared. "You're sleeping with me on the bed." She said sternly, back to her old self.

"Okay." He decided not to argue the immorality of her decision since it was Christmas night. He went out and shut the door behind him. She looked at the door and walking towards it, placed her hand on the doorknob. It was still warmth. She imagined that warmth on her skin.

Her heart ached. She whispered, caressing the wood of the door. "Mrs Samantha Avalon." She laid her head against the door. The sadness was too much to take. She needed company. She heard his footsteps and swung the door open to reveal his surprised face staring first at her, then at the little sprig of mistletoe dangling from the top of the doorframe.

She looked up and went. "Oh." Her thoughts raced. She wanted to kiss him but did he want to kiss her? She decided to follow his lead. She didn't want to make a fool of herself. He looked down and caught her gaze. "We must follow tradition." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Do you mind?" he asked her.

Her thought process had slowed down. She struggled to understand. If he was willing to kiss her, that meant that he had moved on. Her heart burst with happiness. Her impatient mouth gave up on her brain and answered. "No."

He leaned towards her. She put her hand on his chest stopping him. "Before that, I want our children to know everything. We aren't going to just spring this on them last minute." He smiled at her. "Of course not. This will be the only thing we're going to do without asking them first."

She slid her arm up and her fingers played with his hair. It was as soft as she had imagined it to be. The last thing she remembered was his beautiful face before her eyes shut and her world tuned in to receive his kiss.

. . .  
I _n_e_v_e_r_ w_o_u_l_d_'_v_e_ t_h_o_u_g_h_t  
_Y_o_u_'_d_ b_e_ t_h_e _o_n_e_  
. . .

====================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
====================================================================================================================================

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Julian & Ruby's Room______________________

They were both staring at it. They had been staring at it for the past few minutes. Julian took one more look at it and ran. Ruby (who was in her human form), yanked the mistletoe and ran after him. They ran past the other doors but they didn't care if it woke anyone up.

They ran around the living room a few times and then did the same in the kitchen and dining room. Julian ran up the stairs to their room and forgot to lock the door. Ruby ran in and slammed the door shut and locked it. She laughed the typical evil laugh. "I got you now~" she sang as she stalked predatorily towards him.

He backed until the back of his knees hit the bed and he toppled over. He scrambled back on the bed until he hit the headboard and stopped, fingers curling around it as if holding on to it kept her away. His new bunny pajamas were all rumpled by now. Ruby jumped on the bed with the mistletoe and the vial.

She straddled his stomach. She didn't care how this looked to any innocent passerby. He was hers right now. She used all her weight to keep him down while she uncorked the vial. He began struggling so she switched with her Guardian form since magical Ruby was much stronger. Since they were alone, Yue lost no time in transforming to himself somehow.

He caught both her wrists with his hands and sat up. She struggled, yanking her hands and trying to get out of his tight hold. "Ruby!" he ordered. "Stop moving!" She stopped fighting him but she still glared at him defiantly. "You have no right to order me around!" she retorted.

"I do." He answered. "Oh yeah?" she questioned. "Yes, I have the right because you are violating my privacy." He stated. "In what way am I 'violating' your privacy?" she asked, still straddling him. "You have been forcing me to consume your vile portion whenever you feel like it. You're making a joke out of me. I've kept my peace but I shan't any longer. Hand me the vial." He told her.

"I'm not gonna. I made it, I keep it." She said, refusing to give it to him. It was the only control she had over him. He glared at her. "I have already explained to you how destructive it can be to have some effect on a powerful Guardian such as myself." "You're not very modest, aren't you?" she sneered, on the defensive.

"I'm only stating the truth. Master Clow only creates perfection." He said primly. "So anyone created by anyone else is imperfect?" she asked bitterly. "Yes." He answered, point-blank as always. "Now, will you give me that vial?" he asked deciding to be polite.

"Have you ever loved anyone else beside Clow?" she asked, out of the blue. There was no hint of surprise at her question in his face. "No." he answered, wondering where this was going. "Do you think you could love anyone else?" she asked, staring into space. She couldn't bear to look at him. These were very personal questions and his answers had the power to break her heart.

"No." He wondered at her gasp. He saw tears spring to her eyes. He could feel that she felt a lot of sadness and that it was because of his answer. He wasn't amused. That filthy little creature, created by an imitation of Clow thought she was in love with him. How ironic. "I would never fall in love with an imperfect person…such as yourself." Each word pierced her heart and the tears threatened to fall over and stream down her faces.

"Love knows no bounds." She said, desperately clinging to straws. She stared at the ceiling, she couldn't bear to look at his face. "That is utter nonsense. It is a foolish myth created by humans to delude themselves into feeling loved." He uttered. He let go of one hand and it fell, lifelessly. He reached over to the other to grab the vial but she refused to let go. He glanced at her face in time to see one salty tear slide down her cheeks.

Her mouth opened. "I will never let you have the vial. It is my only consolation." And her eyes, even though they were filled with tears, were stubborn. Her grip tightened on the vial. He tried prying his fingers from the bottle but they wouldn't give. He sat up to get better leverage.

"You had better find some other consolation then." He said still trying to get her to give it to him without him having to fight for it. Fighting would only destroy the place and cause annoyances. She was being an annoyance right now. _'What possessed her to fall in love with me?'_ he wondered. _'The last time I saw her, she was all arrogant and she thought that she was better than anyone.'_

He paused. "Why do you love me?" he asked. She looked at him, shocked. She had been avoiding that question at all costs and here he was, asking her just that. "I don't know." She answered. "So, why are you so convinced that you love me?" he asked. "I don't know."

Exasperated, he asked her another question. "Is there anything you do know?" She lowered her head and hands and played with the bottle. "I do know that I have fantasies about you. I do know that I want to be with you. I want to do things for you, make you happy. And most of all, I want to see your smile." She looked up, as if hoping to see his smile with a smile of her own.

"What pleasure would you get out of seeing my smile?" he asked, genuinely interested. "It just makes me happy knowing that all is right in Yue Land!" she giggled, tears forgotten. "Yue Land?" he repeated incredulous. "Yes!" she giggled.

"You aren't making any sense." He said. "I am so making sense. You're just too mature to understand it." She replied with a smile. "I'm too mature to understand it?" she amazed him more and more with every nonsensical word of that mouth of hers. "At least, you know that I'm mature and you're not."

"Hey!" she poked him. Surprisingly, he let her. His anger (at her for loving him, at her for being created by Clow's reincarnation, at her for thinking he could love again, at her for thinking he could replace Clow with her) had dissipated.

She giggled and held something over their heads. "Tradition~" she sang. He knew without looking up that it was the mistletoe. She was still straddling him and she tightened her hold. "You're not going to get away~"

She leaned over to his far left and placed the vial on the nightstand. Then she grabbed both of his hands tight so that he would make a grab for the vial. He decided to give in. Mistress Sakura would get angry with him if he didn't, he knew. He looked expressionlessly up at her. She leaned down, closed her eyes and kissed him for the second time in one day.

. . .  
K_i_s_s_ m_e_, _k_i_s_s _m_e_,_ k_i_s_s_ m_e_ a_g_a_i_n  
_I_ r_e_m_e_m_b_e_r_ o_n_e _d_a_y_, _B_a_b_y_,_ w_a_s _t_h_e_ b_e_s_t_ d_a_y _o_f _m_y _l_i_f_e

===================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
===================================================================================================================================

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Tori & Layla's Room______________________

He stood at the door, frozen. She sat on the bed, cross legged. He had opened the door to find her sitting there. She had gone "Ah!" and was currently pointing at something over his head. He looked up._ 'And here I thought they had forgotten!'_ he cursed.

He looked at her. "Do you want to?" She covered her mouth to hide her smile. His body language was screaming at her to say "No." but she was in a teasing mood. Oh, well. She sashayed towards him with a smile. "I want too." She purred.

"You're sure?" he asked, practically begging her now. She ignored it. "Sure! It's tradition." She plucked the mistletoe and held it over their heads. "Here, I'll even hold it over our heads." She was amused at his nervousness. She knew about his high standards but she wanted him to do something impulsively. "I mean, are you sure? We haven't kissed before."

"Well, there's a first for everything, isn't there?" she tilted her head sideways with a smile. You're not afraid, are you?" she teased. His ego wouldn't allow him to let that slide. "Of course not." He yanked her, sort of roughly towards him. "I'm worried about you." He said.

"Don't be." She said and covered the distance left between them. Her hand dropped to his shoulder and the mistletoe fell to the floor forgotten. This was their first kiss and was pretty sweet as first kisses went. It would have been an utter failure except for the fact at this point, they were past being disgusted with each other's shortcomings and were taking what they could get.

They broke apart and he looked away. They were both blushing. "Aw!" she pinched his cheeks. He clapped his hands to them and glared at her. "What did you that for?" he demanded. "You looked so cute!" she said, reaching for them again. He shooed her hands away. "I'm not cute!" and they continued their friendly banter.

"You do know that was my first kiss, didn't you?" she asked him in the middle, effectively erasing his mind of everything else while he panicked.

====================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
====================================================================================================================================

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Sakura & Li's Room______________________

"It's tradition~" she sang and she jumped on Li and began kissing him to make up for all the time they hadn't spent kissing.

====================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
====================================================================================================================================

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Eli & Madison's Room______________________

"I don't know whether to be disgusted or pleased." He said after they finished filming the last one. "Our work here is done." He said, waving his hand and the crystal floor shimmered and changed back to the floor.

Madison smiled as she packed her stuff away. She left the camera out, just in case though. Kero and Spinner were already asleep. "Yes." She shook his hand. "It was a pleasure working with you." She turned to climb into bed.

Eli followed her and slide in on the other end. "I guess I should be going back." He stated. She looked at him. "You don't have to." She said. "I don't?" he questioned. "Your friends are here and you family follows you wherever you go. What's there to tie you to England?" she replied.

He thought for a moment. "Nothing, actually." She smiled. "There's your answer." She slipped under the covers and turned to face him. "Do you have any other questions?" He decided to throw all his cards on the table. "If I asked you to come back to England with me, would you?"

"No." she answered, straight and to the point without any preamble. "I would never abandon my friends and family." She gave as a way of explanation. "I guess you're right." They sank into silence. A sly smile spread across his face. "Then you better make sure you're free this New Year's" he said, looking up at the canopy.

"Why?" she asked, staring at it too. "I have two tickets to a show and I want to take you out on a date. You know, since I'm going to be staying here. Might as well get a girlfriend and settle down then." He answered, grinning. She wacked him lightly. "I hope you mean wife. I will not bear you illegitimate children."

He turned to face her and took a lock of her hair and twisted it around. "So then, will you marry me and become Mrs Madison Moon?" he asked. She lifted her hand and he slide the ring on it. "Yes." She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. She drew back and smiled at him. "…in a few years. I know you're old enough but I'm not." And wriggled into his embrace while he stared at her shocked.

===================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**_A Very Merry Christmassy Return_**:**_:_:...  
===================================================================================================================================

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________26__th__ December_______________________

It was no surprise that everyone was in a happy mood the next morning. When Samantha first noticed the ring on her daughter's finger at the breakfast table, she shrieked and woke everyone (who wasn't fully awake). When everyone heard the news, they congratulated Madison and Eli.

Ruby (who was in her human form) was pouting in a corner. "It's not fair!" she cried. Julian decided to risk it. "What's not fair?" he asked stooping over her curled up form. She uncurled and nearly hit him in the process. "Everyone got to kiss the one they liked. Why can't I?" she wailed.

"You did." He said, ever the voice of reason. "No, I haven't. Ruby and Yue kissing is Ruby and Yue kissing. It doesn't count for us." She said scornfully, like it was common sense. He looked at her confused. "I know it doesn't count but we've already kissed before. Don't you remember?"

"Huh?" she looked up at him blankly. He sighed and then began the tale…

_The classroom board read "Moon and Star". She pouted at it. 'No fair.' She screamed at her Guardian form. 'Why did I get stuck with that nitwit for cleaning duty?' She grumbled and groused for the whole day. Finally it ended._

_She wasn't going to do any work if she could help it. 'But, man, am I bored.' She though, sprawled in her chair while Julian diligently cleaned the class. Noise from outside the window attracted her attention. She walked, world weary towards it and leaning her head on the glass, looked outside._

'_Arg!' she thought. They were couples everywhere. 'What was with these people? It's not even close to Valentine's Day.' She continued to watch them, comparing them to the romance manga she was so fond of. One such couple kissed. Her breath caught. 'I want a first kiss too!' she thought. 'And I want it to be special and romantic with a cute guy.' She sighed._

_Julian walked up beside her and looked out the window. He noticed all the couples. "They aren't usually like this. They normally get like this around Valentine's Day and there's still a lot of time left for that." She didn't even spare him a glance._

_He laughed nervously and decided to leave her alone. He was about to walk away when he was stopped by her strong grip on his coat. He turned to her and was surprised to see a rather dark look on her face. "You're a guy, aren't you?" she asked grimly. "Yes." He answered sort of hesitantly._

_She yanked him towards her and then stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips against his. Their lips were all kind mushed up against each other. She drew back after a minute, wiping her lips with the back of her sleeve. "That was horrible." She said impassively and she took her bag and walked out while he stared after her wondering what exactly had transpired._

There was a blush on her face. She remembered that. In fact, that very memory had been haunting her ever since she had gone back to England. She turned away from him. "Oh, I remember." He took pity on her. "If you want to, I can kiss-" She covered his mouth. "Stop right there!" she yanked him. "You're coming with me. We have to practice." And dragged him up to their room.

Kero flew into the room after they left, looking slightly crazed. Spinner flew calmly in after him and watched as Kero spazzed. "What are you doing?" he asked. Kero stopped in front of him. "Everywhere I look, I see couples kissing. They're everywhere! And nobody's cooked any food!!!!" he screamed spiralling down into his own black hole of despair.

Spinner watched him go down. He shrugged. "Oh, well. All the more for me then." And flew off to do something reasonable.

====================================================================================================================================  
...:_:_**:**メリークリスマス**:**_:_:…...:_:_**:**_Merry Christmas_**:**_:_:…...:_:_**:**_Joyeux Noël_**:**_:_:…  
...:_:_**:**T**H**E **E**N**D:**_:_:…  
====================================================================================================================================

_**C**_**haracter Reference:****  
Akizuki Nakuru**/**Ruby Moon **~_ Ruby Moon_**  
Cerberus**/**Kero-chan **~ _Cerberus/Kero_**  
Chiharu **~_Chelsea_**  
Daidouji Sonomi **~_Samantha Taylor_**  
Daidouji Tomoyo **~_ Madison Taylor_**  
Hiiragizawa Eriol **~_ Eli Moon_**  
Kinomoto Fujitaka **~ _Aiden Avalon_**  
Kinomoto Sakura **~ _Sakura Avalon_**  
Kinomoto Touya **~ _Tori Avalon_**  
****Meiling**** Li **~_ Meilin Rae_**  
Mizuki Kaho **~_ Layla McKenzie_**  
Naoko **~_ Nikki_**  
Rika **~ _Rita_**  
Spinel Sun**/**Suppie-chan **~_Spinner Sun/Suppie_**  
Syaoran Li **~_ Li Showron  
_**Terada-sensei **~_ Mr Terada_**  
Tsukishiro Yukito**/**Yue **~ _Yue/Julian Star_**  
Yamazaki **~ _Zachary_**  
**


End file.
